solincefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle
"I'll knock you out, one punch." One-Punch Kyle Kyle, (Born November 9th, 1993), is a popular, cocky, over-confident, chain-smoking anti-villain in the F.B.T. series. He is mostly known for creating and mastering the One-Punch technique. Appearance Kyle is of a tall, lean and sufficiently cut build. He is a white male, weighing around 140 lbs. He has medium length messy blonde hair. He has many tattoos, most of which are there to further boost his inflated ego. Kyle, in most of his appearances, is either completely shirtless or sporting one of his many, seemingly endlessly supplied, wife-beaters. Aside from those, he usually wears normal blue jeans and sneakers. Personality Kyle's personality is that of an over-confident, cocky, painfully narcissistic young man. He tends to act without thought or reason, and generally acts only to benefit himself. Many of the other characters in the FBT series seem to have ranging disdain for Kyle, although he gets along with most. Deep down, though, Kyle has undying loyalty for those closest to him and will fight for those he cares for. His cockiness can be seen as a façade, though, as Kyle has been easily distraught when his friends or family criticize him, or do acts that he deems "disrespectful". Kyle is highly addicted to cigarettes and is constantly seen smoking them. This, however, seems to have no adverse affects on his fighting or conditioning as he, conically, has never lost a fight. Strangely enough, he is a very adamant anti-drug enthusiast. History -placeholder Powers and Abilities Master Martial Artist: Kyle is the most proficient fighter in the series. He is a master of many martial arts disiplines. He has a keen emphasis on Boxing, Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu, but is also knowledgeable in Judo, Wing Chun, Karate, Muay Thai and Kung Fu. Conditioning: Kyle has extensively trained himself to be as close to physical perfection as possible. He can exert himself for hours before fatigue sets in, and can go 4 days without sleep. Strength: Kyle most certainly has superhuman strength, and it is amplified further by his energy manipulation. He can destroy buildings in single blows and level entire cities if he so wishes. Without his energy manipulation, his strength is most likely on par with Solince. Speed & Agility: Kyle is one of the speedier, if not the fastest, character in the cast. He can dodge bullets and move faster than the human eye can follow. This is due entirely to his training, and he has admitted to being able to move at 173 mph instantaneously. Durability: Kyle's durability is obviously superhuman, but he's not the most resilient of the cast. He can take blows from Terrick mostly unscathed, but has trouble with characters like Chad. He can mitigate this with his energy, but this is only short-lived. Energy Manipulation: Kyle is one of the few characters to possess what may actually be a super power. Kyle can, through intense concetration, channel his body's energy in a number of different ways. He mostly uses this ability to amplify his strength, speed, and durability, and at times, Kyle has shown the ability to fly or 'hover'. This power does have it drawbacks, as those who are unfamiliar with it can easily be fatigued or killed. The One-Punch: This ability is unique to Kyle. The user channels all of their body's energy into their fist. As the energy builds up, the user's hand begins to glow red hot, and in some instances, burst into flames. When the attack is unleashed, it is devastating. With this attack, Kyle can obliterate absolutely anything in his path. The attack is unbelievably powerful and is, by all means, unstoppable (Though Solince was capable of blocking it and was relatively unharmed). Kyle was originally capable of only performing this technique once a day, but can now perform it twice, and sometimes three times, through repetition. *Omega One-Punch: The Omega One-Punch is a theoretical technique stated, by Kyle himself, to be the most powerful move in existence. The user channels not only their energy, but their entire life force into their fist. The sheer power of the move is not only effortlessly capable of destroying the world, but the entire solar system. This move can defeat any foe, but at the cost of the users life. Has Kyle mastered the attack?